


Loving Lisa (One shot)

by Let_Moca_Top_Ran



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Okay not as much fluff but still fluff, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Moca_Top_Ran/pseuds/Let_Moca_Top_Ran
Summary: Yukina was busy but Lisa was in need of love, so Lisa does what Lisa does best, get on Yukina's good side.Which honestly is pretty easy.Since Yukina is fucking gay for Lisa anyway
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Loving Lisa (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danji_bang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danji_bang/gifts).



> A one shot requested by Danji_bang for YukiLisa, its gonna be a lot of fluff and some smut in the end, I'll put warnings just in case, but there is also an ending so don't just disappear when the smuts arrives. Thanks for reading!

"Yukinaaaaa." Lisa purrs, back laying against Yukina's soft bed. "I'm bored, what was I supposed to do again?" 

Lisa's cat like grin flashes on her face. She stayed the night over at her best friend/girlfriend/future wife's house. 

Why, because Imai Lisa knows all the short cuts to Yukina's place. 

"It was your fault for climbing into my room through window at 3 am." Yukina mutters turning her chair around, hands squeezing her cat cushion. 

"It was your fault for staying _up_ to 3 am." Lisa counters. "Teaching you what is read receipts is an allowable offence." 

Yukina rolls her eyes and continues to focus on her song writing. Back facing Lisa once again.

Lisa smiles at the sight, Yukina is so pretty.

The sight of 'home ware Yukina' is fairly uncommon. Despite popular belief, that Yukina sleeps in her stage outfits, Yukina actually owns a cat sweater and was proudly chosen by Lisa.

"You look so good in that sweater..." Lisa mumbles, her mouth covered by the many cat plushies and pillows Yukina owns. 

"What?" Yukina turns around again, her voice tight with slight annoyance.

"Nothing!" Lisa gets up and stretches a bit revealing bits of her stomach that may or may not turn Yukina ever so slightly on.

"I'm just gonna use your kitchen real quick." Lisa announces, walking towards the door before stopping short. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, right?"

"I'm not hungry, Lisa." Yukina quickly turns back to her writing. 

Lisa walks forward planting a kiss on Yukina's cheek, "No worries, I know exactly what you want." 

Leaving an extremely embarrassed Yukina blushing and gripping onto her cushion, face buried between the cat's ears.

"Why do i feel like i just won?" Yukina asks herself, a small face forming on her lips.

* * *

Lisa was never the best at cooking, but according to Yukina, it was _passable,_ which was 'fucking delicious' in Yukina's dictionary.

So, she guess Yukina wouldn't mind, rummaging through Yukina's house. Gathering whatever little ingredients she could find.

A bag of rice and some leftover fish. 

That's all the Minato household had left for the day.

Sighing, Lisa puts on the apron. She made this dish for Yukina at least 30 times already and Lisa feels bad for making Yukina eat this over and over again.

But that's all they had in the fridge. As if it was on purpose.....

* * *

"Please bring in porridge, please bring in porridge..." Yukina shivers all wrapped up in blankets, praying inside her mind.

She would turn off the air conditioning but she also needed an excuse to cuddle. 

"Yukina?" Lisa's voice could be heard from behind the oak door. "Can i come in?"

"Yes." Yukina replies, as she hears the wooden door creak to reveal Lisa holding a hot pot of fish porridge.

"Heh, all part of the plan." Yukina tells herself.

"I hope you don't mind the porridge." Lisa looks at Yukina apologetically. "But that's all you have left."

Lisa grins, "We should go shopping! Can't be eating well with that diet.." 

Yukina shrugs her off, despite already making secret plans to go get fish for the next time Lisa comes over. "I don't really care. As long as I can carry on with Roselia." 

Lisa grins, placing the pot and wooden spoon down, she leans forward at Yukina, who is still fixated on her songwriting.

Placing a kiss on Yukina's cheek, before nibbling on Yukina's ear. 

Which _really_ turned Yukina on, causing her head to roll back in slight pleasure. 

"Lisa!" Yukina shouts, coming back to her senses when she feels a slight blemish appearing on her skin.

Lisa pouts, "Eheh. Sorry, Yukina~." Her cat-like grin not showing any regret.

"Actually, Yukina." Lisa says, "Are you ignoring me?" Her face betraying slight embarrassment 

Yukina was genuinely taken aback. 

"I-I would never!" Yukina counters, despite her cool exterior, Yukina was a softie at heart, which was probably obvious for everyone in Roselia. 

"You know, Lisa." Yukina blushes. "I really do care and I really like you?" She was never good with that _thing_ in her chest, yes, _emotions,_ Yukina was never good with emotions.

Lisa laughs, "Was that a question?" 

Before, Yukina could counter, she was cut of the softness of Lisa's lips.

When they finally break the kiss, Lisa pants, Yukina really brings her kisses to the max.

Pros of dating a vocalist? She can French kiss you for hours.

Yukina was equally flustered, her face all red and her hands clinging on the cat cushion even harder, her nails digging into the paw.

"What's a good Roselia song?" Lisa questions, lifting up Yukina.

Yukina stutters from the sudden contact, yelping. "K-kiseki?" 

"Good enough!" Lisa grins hooking her phone to the speaker on Yukina's top shelf before hitting play on Kiseki.

**Kutsuhimo ga hodokereba musubi naosu yō ni**

Yukina sighs as the familiar song comes on, right after the song was produced, Lisa fell sick right after.

If Yukina knew, she would never let Lisa go 96 hours without rest, living of nothing but coffee and buns Moca brought for her during her shifts.

**Wakarete mo togirete mo  
**

Lisa slowly lowers Yukina down onto the bed, kissing the sides of her neck.

"Wait." Yukina thinks. "Why is Lisa taking of her clothes?"

The brunette was already removing her apron and her T-shirt before continuing to plant kisses down Yukina's neck. 

**Mata tsunagaru tame ni deau beku**

"Lis-a" Yukina moans, her breath sated from the waves of pleasure. "Are we?"

Lisa just smiles, "Let me, Yukina."

Lisa slowly lifts up Yukina's shirt, burring her head inside the shirt as she continues her assault of kisses.

**Hito wa ayunde yuku  
**

Yukina raises her hands up after realizing Lisa was trying to remove her shirt and starts to shimmy a little for Lisa to remove her shorts as well.

Lisa sits on Yukina's thighs, savoring the view of an extremely flushed Yukina half naked.

"Lisa." Yukina breathes. "Just get to it." Her face not mirroring her tone of voice. 

**Kanashimi de mune no naka oboresō naraba  
**

**Mabuta toji mukaeyou itsumo kawarazu  
**

Lisa nods, going straight to what catches her attention the most. 

Breathing on the fabric of Yukina's panty, taking in her scent, which was always calming for Lisa.

Causing Yukina to moan slightly, her hands holding onto her bed sheets.

**Warau anata no hitomi ga hora ne... tada kirei de**

**"Arigatō~"  
**

Lisa licks her lips again before removing the cotton panty, starting her attack.

Licking where she knows turn Yukina on the most.

Earning more moans and groans from the ivory haired girl, who eventually combs her hand trough Lisa's hair.

**Meguri au yō inochi wa kurikaeshiteku**

**Hajimari to iu na no michi**

Grabbing onto Lisa's hair, a yelp coming from the brunette, causing her to stop licking and raise her head.

"Sorry, Lisa," Yukina catches her breath. "Just give me a second."

Lisa nods, laying her head on Yukina's belly, waiting for the command to continue, planning her moves specifically to counter any resistance Yukina was to make.

But what she did not expect was Yukina being dominant.

**Furimukazu mae wo mitsume**

**"Arigatō"**

Yukina's sudden attack changes the tide.

The once red-faced girl now the licking mercilessly at Lisa's stomach, slowly bringing her head downwards.

"Yu-Yukina?" Lisa nearly shouts. Lisa always wanted Yukina to top her, but her girlfriend was never the type to go aggro, but who knew her kink would resurface here.

Yukina continues to lick, pausing to take a good look at Lisa's cat panty before pulling it right of Lisa's slender thighs. 

**Mawaru chikyū anata to watashi wa susumu**

Kissing the insides of Lisa's soft thighs, Yukina takes in the smell of Lisa's already wet pussy.

Truth be told, Yukina had no idea what grabbed hold of her when she did all that.

It just felt _right_ , Yukina can't always be taking things from Lisa, so she decided to give back.

**Nigiru te hanarete mo**

**Owaranai kizuna ga aru**

Yukina puts her index finger into Lisa, causing Lisa to squirm and purr. "One more...."

Yukina obliges and sticks her middle finger in as well. Using her tongue to _kiseki_ a way through. (Get it? Never mind shit pun.)

Delivering more and more waves of hot pleasure to Lisa, who was holding the sheets of Yukina's bed, her cat-like grin some how still existent on her face through out the whole time.

**Asu mo mata kuru koto ga atarimae no yō ni**

**Furumau no wo uta ga wazu**

Yukina soon felt bored, don't get her wrong, she loved looking at Lisa, voluntarily or not.

But she wanted to join in the fun as well.

Lisa seemed to pick this up and pushes Yukina's head away, lifting it up for a kiss.

**Hoshō mo nai hibi no hakanasa**

**Hito wa idaiteru**

Slowly bring Yukina next to her, their lips never leaving each other.

Their tongues mix, their saliva churn in their mouths, when they finally part.

A long trail of saliva follows, breaking onto Yukina's bed.

"Better clean that up." Lisa thinks, completely forgoing the cum stains they made. 

**Furikaeru yasashisa ni michita mainichi wa**

**Taisetsuna mono tachi wo nokoshite kureta**

Lisa grabs a handful of Yukina's wide open breast, feeling the bouncy texture jiggling in her hands.

Kissing each breast softly, biting on the ends of each.

"L-Lisa." Yukina moans, digging her nose into Lisa's hair.

**Yawaku kokochiyoi iro wa hora ne... tada kirei de  
  
"Arigatō"**

"Do you remember the time when you fell sick after this song?" Yukina asks, still breathing hard.

One hand still on Yukina's boobs, Lisa grins, "What about it?"

"I-its, just that you scarified so much, Lisa." Yukina's face turns red, questioning herself why is she saying this during sex.

**Uta wo utai hitasura itōshisa wo tsuge**

**Afuredasu omoi wa**

Lisa stops squeezing, her smiled faded, her eyes fixated on Yukina.

"I've never actually, given you anything except trouble." Yukina's eye starts to tear up.

"Crying during sex, pretty fucking pathetic."

"You on the other hand, did so many amazing things for the band, but still somehow makes time for others."

**Zutto hoshi no yō ni matataku kara**

**"Arigatō"**

"Am I really the one you want?" Yukina asks, her eyes looking everywhere else expect Lisa's eyes.

She awaits impact, the impact of Lisa rejecting her, the hit that Lisa was just pretending, the blow that Yukina could never be loved.

But the blow never came, instead, a soft kiss was plastered on her lips.

**Mawaru chikyū anata to watashi wa susumu  
**

"Yukina.." Lisa smiles. "Where do I fucking begin on how perfect you are?"

Yukina stops crying for a second. "What do you mean?" 

Lisa brings Yukina into a hug. 

**Mezasu basho chigatte mo**

**Kawaranai keshiki ga aru**

"Can't you see? Yukina?" Lisa whispers into her ear, biting softly.

Holding one of Yukina's hands in hers.

**Futo yomigaeru (yomigaeru) ano sugata (ano sugata)**

**Kokoro wa sazamekidasu**

"Your not useless. Your not a trouble maker, and your definitely not someone anyone in Roselia would replace."

Breaking the hug and bringing Yukina face to face.

**Tsurakunai no wa (dare datte) uso dakedo**

**Kitto obotsukanai kotoba demo tsutaetai...**

"And in case that din't get into your skull." Lisa grins, racking her knuckles on Yukina's head.

Planting kisses on Yukina's forehead, wiping the remaining of Yukina's tears dry.

**"Arigatō"**

**Koko de aeta anata to watashi no kiseki**

**Hitotsu datte wasurenai wa itsumademo atsui mama de**

"Your the _only_ one i need." 

Yukina silently buried her head into Lisa's bare chest.

Taking a deep breath, she sang the final verses of the song.

_**"Arigatō"  
Mawaru chikyū anata to watashi wa susumu  
Nigiru te hanarete mo  
Owaranai kizuna ga aru  
  
Ikusen mo towa wo kasane** _

"Your right, Lisa." Yukina smiles at the girl she is is proud to call hers.

"Thank you."

Lisa's signature grin re-appears on her face, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Great! Yukina's back!" Lisa shouts, "Now finish eating me so you can get to your real meal." 

Who knew that was all Yukina needed?

**Author's Note:**

> SO that was that, hope y'all enjoyed it! if you anymore requests just drop a comment or a question via email, i don't really mind.  
> The waiting list now 0. But i'm working on a MocaRan one right now, so you MocaRan stans can stop spamming me.  
> (If i even get spam)  
> But if your interested in giving my drafts a read, pm me, i'll send it to you, i'll probably only have at most 3 "early access" readers, so if your interested just leave a comment or something.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
